I'll Remember You Revised
by imDARLiNG
Summary: Summary inside, rated pg-13 for swearing, Ryuki, minor Jurato and possible other couples
1. Ruki's Bitrthday

ok this is the COMPLETELY(for real this time) revised version, characters are being changed and this whole first chapter is changing.

Disclaimer:sigh I own absolutely nothing...

summary:

Makino Ruki's older sister lives with their father. They used to be very close and kept in touch but what happens when she decides to visit her little sister on her birthday?  
Ch.1 Ruki's birthday

"I swear Keiji is head over heals for you."

"I'm not so sure I should believe you," said a girl of about 17. She had straight layered dark brown hair that reached mid-back and dark brown eyes. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed into slits. Why did everyone have to get involved with EVERYTHING?

"Why not?"

"Because you have a tendency to lie about certain things," the girl said as she propped the phone on her shoulder so she could finish french braiding her friend's hair. 

"Why would I lie about something like this? You and Keiji are two of my best friends!" 'LIAR LIAR LIAR!' The girl chanted in her head.

"Ok, Toshi, I believe you." 'Like hell I do,' she thought.

"Good! Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"K! Bye!" She hung up the phone and tossed it aside on her bed. Sometimes Toshi was just too much to handle.

Ruki sat at her desk staring at the clock. 'Come on, hurry! Let the bell ring already!' Ruki thought as she looked aroung the class room. Takato and Juri were passing notes back and forth to each other, Kazu was asleep and drooling on his desk (gross), Jenrya was reading, Kenta was also asleep, and Alice was staring off into space.

RINGRING

"Finally!" Ruki said as she stood from her desk. It was Friday and all the students were eager to get home. Although the truth was most of them wouldn't.

"That is sick," Alice said as Kazu lifted his head to reveal the whole right side of his face was covered in his drool.

"What's sick?" Kazu asked as he slowly started to realize school had just ended. Alice rolled her eyes and decided it would be more fun to let Kazu humiliate himself. The other tamers just laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"Nothing Kazu nothing at all." Takato said with a smirk. With that the tamers went their separate ways and headed home. It was just too easy to laugh at him.

The next day

"I wouldn't be surprised if they all forgot my birthday," Ruki said to herself as she climbed out of bed, 'It's not like I care anyways,' she added in her head. She walked out into the living room of her house.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKI!"

Ruki noticed all the tamers were there including Suzy, Ai and Mako, but the one person she hoped would be there wasn't... Ryo.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" A middle aged man looked at his seventeen year old daughter.

"Out, now back off old man," The girl only glared at him. These occurrences were normal and only made the young girl hate her father even more.

"You have enough fucking nerve to talk to your father like that?" The man lifted his fist.

Outside a young man heard the shouting. He knew instantly what was happening and rushed to the door. He had gotten there just in time to block the father's fist. The young man lifted his knee into the father's crotch and grabbed the daughter's arm.

"You alright?" Ryo finally asked once the two were inside his car.

"Yeah. The old man's probably still hung over from last night," The girl said nonchalantly.

"You know Yumi, you should really get out of there." Yumi merely shrugged her shoulders, her fights with her father were a daily occurrence, and so were these talks about how she should really get away from her father. She didn't really have much of a choice but to stay, where else would she go? She was still a high school student, she didn't have a job, and she would have no where to sleep at night. Right now it seemed that staying with her father would be the best option open to here.

Woo! First re-revised chapter done! Leave comments.


	2. Unexpected Guests

Ch.2 Unexpected Guests

As Ruki sat down with her friends there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Juri offered. She opened the door and there stood Ryo along with a girl she had never seen before. Her hair was brown, layered, and reached her mid back. She was average in height, and very slim. Her brown eyes were shaped perfectly, not too small and not to large, she had also been blessed with double eyelids. The only word to describe her would have been beautiful. Her clothes consisted of black, black and more black. She also carried a bag that appeared as if it were squirming. Normal bags didn't do that did they? "Hi, Ryo! Why don't you guys come on in?" Juri looked at the girl uneasily.

"Thanks Juri," Ryo and said as he and the girl entered the house and walked to the living room.

"Juri, who was at the door?" Jenrya asked as Juri re-entered the living room.

"Um well Ryo and um-"

"Konnichiwa, Okaa-san, Ruki-chan," The girl bowed politely.

"Well this is definatly unexpected, but welcome," Rumiko stood up quickly and pulled her oldest daughter into a warm embrace.

"Everyone this is… my older sister, Yumi," Ruki said introducing them. She then introduced all the tamers AND their digimon. It had been 4 years since the d-reaper incident and they had long since figured out a way to keep the digimon in the real world (I believe they were 10 during the d-reaper thing... sorry if I'm wrong).

"If we had known that there would be digimon here, I wouldn't have kept her hidden for so long," Yumi said, as she quickly took the bag off her shoulder and opened it. A small cat like digimon tumbled out. "Everyone this is Gatomon."

"You should have let me out sooner!" Gatomon pouted like a small child. Yumi merely chuckled and pulled the digimon into her arms.

After the tamers, save Ryo, had left, Ruki and Yumi spent time catching up.

"So how's Otou-san?" Ruki asked. She hadn't seen her father since she was a small child. Even when Yumi used to frequently visit, she never saw the man, as soon as Yumi had stepped out of the car he would drive away.

"As big of an ass as ever I suppose, he's a drunkard, and I avoid him whenever possible" Yumi stated. "Be glad that you've never witnessed one of our fights. But on a lighter note, it seems as if there's something going on between you and Ryo." Yumi winked at her younger sister.

"Ryo, as in Mr. Perfect, as in pretty boy standing over there!" Yumi nodded. "HELL NO!"

Yumi laughed, her sister was getting so worked up. Yumi looked down at her watch then upon seeing what time it was she picked up Gatomon. "Gomen Ruki demo we better get going."

"See ya Ruki-chan!"

Next day

Yumi was awakened by the sound of someone banging on the door of her room, and familiar voices outside her door. She rolled over and looked at a nearby clock. 'Fuck, its only 3:00 AM! Why the hell are they here this early!'

"Get your lazy ass out of bed, Yumi," a boy with brown hair and blonde highlights joked.

"Go away Tsubasa," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Aw, someone's grumpy!" A boy with fairly long (for a guy anyways) black hair said, as he poked the slim girl in the side.

Yumi batted the hands away and attempted to attain more sleep, and failing horribly.

A girl with short black hair with blue streaks was trying to get Keiko out of bed, and a boy with brown spikey hair was laughing at her feeble attempts. Two girls, one with shoulder length hair and the other with hair down to her waist, were telling her to give up. Tsubasa and the boy with black hair continued to poke and prod at Yumi, while the last two boys, one with bleach blond hair and the other with auburn hair, were just sitting back in chairs watching the scene unfold before them.


	3. Dark Tamers

Ch.3 Dark Tamers

There were now five people trying to wake Yumi, three of them shaking her roughly, while the other two were screaming in her ears.

"OK! OK! I'M UP!" Yumi shouted. Let's face it the girl definatly wasn't a morning person. "So, now someone explain to me why you're all here at THREE AM! And how the hell you got in without my father coming after your asses?"

"Well the only flight we could get on such short notice arrived at 2:30," Natsuko explained.

"And if we have to be up this early so do you," Yukio said with a grin, he was an evil, evil person.

"You know Suzuki had already woken me up, I didn't need all of you screaming at me," Yumi pouted.

"It's your own fault, you're the one that called us and told us to all come back so quickly," Keiji stated as he leaned against a wall with is arms crossed in front of his chest. Locks of his pitch black hair fell in his face and Yumi's eyes lingered on him for a bit.

5 hours later

'Yesterday had definatly been interesting,' Ruki thought as she pulled her hair into its usual spiked ponytail. She was completely by herself today, her mother had some photo shoot to go to, and her grandmother would be out running errands all day.

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, Ruki sat outside just thinking.

"I would have thought you'd be spending today with your sister," A male voice said.

"She's probably got better things to do. So what do you want Akiyama?"

A group of 8 teenagers clad in black stood outside of Guilmon's hideout.

"Let's get going." They all stepped into the hideout and into the portal to the digital world.

"Who's ready for some more death and destruction?" Yumi said with a cruel laugh as the dark tamers arrived in the digital world.

"This should be fun," said Yukio, as he brushed his bleach blond hair out of his face.

Dark Tamers: 

Yumi (the leader)

Age: 17

digimon: Gatomon

Keiji

Age: 18

Digimon: Patamon

Suzuki

Age: 18

Digimon: Palmon

Keiko

Age: 17

Digimon: Byomon

Natsuko

Age: 16

Digimon: Floramon

Toshi

Age: 18

Digimon: Gabumon

Tsubasa

Age: 19

Digimon: Agumon

Yukio

Age: 19

Digimon: Leomon


	4. Destruction

This chapter and the next chap don't have many changes to them.

Ch.4 Destruction

"Yumi, this isn't our style we usually attack at night," said Keiko with a worried look, what if the tamers caught them?

"Which is exactly why we should attack now we'll catch all those pathetic digimon off guard," Yumi answered with an evil grin on her face. The group walked about a mile when they reached a village. "Well lets get started shall we?"

"Gatomon biomerge to Blackangewomon."

"Patamon biomerge to Blackangemon."

"Palmon biomerge to Blackfairymon."

"Biyomon biomerge to Blackshuntumon."

"Floramon biomerge to Blacklilymon (an: ITS MY STORY LEAVE ME ALONE!)."

"Gabumon biomerge to Blackmetalgarurumon."(an: wow that's a mouth full)

"Agumon biomerge to Blackwargreymon."

"Leomon biomerge to Blacksaberleomon."

"DARKNESS ARROW!" Blackangewomon began the attack. Her black arrow hit a small hut, and it was engulfed in darkness before it exploded.

Five minutes later the whole village was destroyed and all the data of the digimon living there was absorbed.

"What do you want Akiyama?" Ruki asked not getting up from her spot on the ground.

"We're needed in the digital world. The others sent me to tell you, there has been a series of attacks on the digital world. Entire villages and their inhabitants destroyed. They only attack at night. The only reason we know what's going on is because the people at Hypnos noticed increased activity at night and when they sent Jenrya to check it out he found dozens of destroyed villages and no survivors." Ruki's eyes widened.

"Shit! What are we doing just sitting here? Let's get going!" With that they headed to the portal in Guilmon's hideout to meet up with the others. No one could guess what they were about to go up against or what they would discover during their first battle with whoever was attacking the digital world.


	5. Not so good odds

Ch 5- Not so good odds

"Alright I think we should split up and search the area for any clues," said Takato upon their arrival in the Digital world.

"We're not trying to solve a mystery goggle-head we're trying to save the digital world," Ruki said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh... right I still think we should split up."

"What ever."

"Um... Juri and I will go together, Alice, Jen, and Suzi will go together, Ai, Mako, Kenta, and Kazu will go together, and um, and Ruki and Ryo will go together. Meet back here at night fall." The group split and went in separate directions. It wasn't long before Ruki, Ryo, and their digimon came across a burning village. They could hear the digimon screaming in agony. They also heard laughter.

Flying above the village was an angel, but this wasn't an ordinary angel, this angel had chin length flaming red hair that was flipped out, a tattered black skirt, a red and black renaissance style shirt, and the last thing that set her apart from normal angels were her wings, which were grey.

"So glad you could finally make it Ruki," the angel said with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you!"

"My name is Blackangewomon and this is Blackangemon. We are the angels of death," she said as a male angel appeared by her side. He was taller than Blackangewomon, dressed in all black, his eyes and hair were blue, and his wings were black. "And these are our friends," she began to name off each of the six digimon that appeared on the ground below her and Blackangemon. (AN: I won't name them all since I named them all in the last chapter.)

"So should we destroy them now or torment them then destroy them?" Blackangemon asked. It was easy to tell that by the tone of his voice he couldn't wait to start fighting.

"Calm down, our digimon could destroy them in their rookie form with ease," Blackangewomon said as she placed a pale hand on his shoulder, then landed softly on the ground with him following shortly after. All eight digimon were surrounded by a bright light were then replaced by eight teenagers and their digimon.

'Oh shit!' Ruki thought as she saw who replaced Blackangewomon.

"We are known as the dark tamers."

"What's the matter Ruki not happy to see your dear sister?" Yumi's words were dripping with sarcasm. Ruki didn't say anything she merely stood there. "Well I wouldn't be happy if I were you, after all knowing you're going to die within five minutes."

Ryo finally decided to say something here, "I won't let you hurt Ruki!"

"Aw how sweet he's protecting her-" Natsuko started but she was cut off when Yumi held up a hand to silence her.

"Whatever you say Ryo," Yumi said with a malicious grin.

"Gatomon biomerge to Blackangewomon."

"Ugh damn it if we're going to fight like this why didn't we just stay biomerged!" Keiko groaned before she and Biyomon biomerged. Shortly after the rest of the dark tamers along with Ryo and Ruki followed suit.

A battle ensued. Ruki and Ryo were greatly out numbered but that didn't stop them from fighting their hardest, but their hardest wasn't good enough Blackangewomon hit Sakuyamon with her darkness arrow and she was thrown against a tree. Ruki and Renamon couldn't hold their biomerged form any longer and when they separated Ruki was unconscious. Justimon couldn't hold his form any longer either, though Ryo was better off than Ruki, he was still severely wounded.

"I think they've had enough for now," said Yumi as she and Gatomon separated.

"You just don't want to finish them 'cause she's your sister!" Blackmetalgarurumon growled. Keiko was secretly glad they were giving Ruki and Ryo another chance at a fair fight where they wouldn't be out numbered.

"No, it would be easier to finish all the tamers off with one swipe. Let's go," she said as the others and their digimon separated. "You won't be so lucky next time." Yumi began to walk away when she stumbled and passed out. Keiji quickly caught her and carried her as the dark tamers left.

Ryo watched their retreating forms before turning to see an unconscious Ruki and Renamon. Ryo carried Ruki while making Cyberdramon carry Renamon and spotted a near by cave. Night had already fallen so he opted to stay in the cave and find the others tomorrow. He set Ruki down by the back wall of the cave and placed a kiss on her forehead then sent Cyberdramon to find wood to build a fire.

'Kami please let her be alright,' he thought as he watched Ruki's still form in the light of the fire.


End file.
